blamofandomcom-20200215-history
Spook n' Juke
"Spook n' Juke" is the largest map the the whole game, it is a large canyon that is used as both a grave site and a housing place for shrines that sit on the side of cliffs. The place splits into two sections, one section being a crowded forest full of green tongue creatures and cliff sides, the other side is a gravesite that spands for what seems more than an eternity of graves (note all the gravestones will not be said here do to there being so many, it's best you check them out on your own.). The place can be a great start to a long adventure due to the fact of how enormis the map is. Top Hats Description: "You are in Spook n' juke, created by Deadeyeguy45" "There's probably more dead people than alive people here." NPCs: Bunntunners Ghost : To the right of you when you enter the first thing you might see is a big ghost with a striped hat named Bunntunner, talk to him and he'll ask if you wanna wonder why he's a ghost, say yes and he'll tell you the story of how he died, say no and he'll understand. Baby Man: '''In the bottom right corner of the map below a pathway you can find a entrance to a room that's being blocked off by a large derpy person wearing a diaper, you can't interact with them but they to resemble an NPC. '''Lebontos Ghost: '''In front of one of the grave stones in the cemetery you can find a small ghost dog named Lebonto in front of his grave stone, you cannot interact with him. '''Ms.Heiniks Ghost: '''In front of one of the grave stones in the cemetery you can find a long ghost popping out of it's grave with a creeper face named Ms.Heiniks, you cannot interact with her. '''Scrubbles Ghost: '''In front of one of the grave stones in the cemetery you can find a fat little ghost sleeping in front of his gravestone named Scrubbles, you cannot interact with him. '''Tongue Creature #1: '''To the left of you when you enter is a green creature sticking out its tongue on a shrub, talk to it and it'll give you the plants taste level. '''Tongue Creature #2: '''Straight ahead of you when you enter is a large boulder and next to it is another tongue creature licking it, talk to it and it'll give you the rocks taste level. '''Tongue Creature #3: '''Somewhere near the entrance of the forest licking a tree is another tongue creature, talk to it and it'll give you the trees taste level. '''Tongue Creature #4: '''Somewhere near the entrance of the forest licking a wall is another tongue creature, talk to it and it'll give you the walls taste level. '''Tongue Creature #5: '''Somewhere in the forest you can find another tongue creature licking a large tree, you cannot interact with it. '''Green Monster #1: '''Somewhere in the forest you can find a small green monster thing, talk to it and it'll spout a weird language at you '''Green Monster #2: '''Somewhere in the forest you can find another green monster thing, talk to it to it and it'll spout a weird question to you. '''Green Monster #3: '''Somewhere in the forest you can find another green monster thing on a cliff, talk to it and it'll spout more gibberish at you. '''Tongue Creature #6: '''Somewhere in the forest you can find another tongue creature licking a cannon on a cliff, talk to it and it'll give you its taste level. '''Green Monster #4: '''Somewhere in the forest you can find another green monster thing on a cliff, you cannot interact with it. '''Green Monster #5: Somewhere in the forest you can find another green monster thing with very long eyes, talk to it and it'll welcome you to bop. Tongue Creature #7: '''Somewhere in the forest you can find another tongue creature licking nothing, talk to it and it'll tell you that its tongue levels are broken. '''Tongue Creature #8: '''Somewhere in the forest you can find another tongue creature licking a shrine, talk to it and it'll give you its taste level. '''Long Hair Man: '''In the far back of the forest behind a rock you can find a happy man with really tall hair, you cannot interact with him. '''Green Monster #6: '''In the way back of the forest you can find one last green monster thing staring at a shrine, you cannot interact with it. '''Two Green Hands: '''In the secret area of Spook n' Juke you can find two large green hand coming out from the sandy beach. '''Tongue Creature #9: '''In the secret area of Spook n' Juke you can find a tongue creature licking one of the green hands. You cannot interact with it. '''Blue Thin Lady: '''In the secret area of Spook n' Juke you can find a very Thin Lady wearing a blue dress and has orange hair. '''Five Evil Blobs: ' '''In the secret area of Spook n' Juke you can find inside a shack and a house are five very mean looking blobs. '''Yellow Thin Lady: '''In the secret area of Spook n' Juke you can find inside a house a very thin lady wearing a yellow dress. '''Pink and Purple Lady:' In the secret area of Spook n' Juke you can find two thin ladies wearing pink and purple looking at each other. Cowboy: '''In the secret area of Spook n' Juke you can find a sheriff or cowboy just standing there. '''Long White Man: In the secret area of Spook n' Juke you can find a very tall black and white man with a cape on bending over. Baby Man Duplicate: '''In the secret area of Spook n' Juke you can find a Baby Man similar to the one in the actual Spook n' Juke. '''Tongue Creature #10 & #11: '''In the secret area of Spook n' Juke you can find two more tongue creatures licking a crane and a shack. ' ' ' '''TV Man:' In a secret area of Spook n' Juke in a crack and in a room full of boxes you can see a TV Man with no body, you can't interact with him. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Places